Dragones del placer
by wasp.black
Summary: Akane es una agobiada madre soltera que comienza a trabajar como publicista en "Dragones del placer" una agencia de acompañantes masculinos y su jefe le ensañara mucho más de lo que ella pretendía aprender.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo utilizo sus nombres, sin animo de lucros

Hola, les cuento que anteriormente yo escribía bajo el seudónimo de shanablack, hace más de un año perdí la clave para ingresar a mi cuenta y puesto que también perdí mi correo no tenia como recuperar la clave. De eso mas de un año, hace unos días registrando cosas en mi notebook encontré los documentos de los fics y decidi leerlos y me las ganas de continuarlos regresaron, las ideas volvieron, decidí utilizar esta cuenta que se había creado mi hermana hace un tiempos, así que volveré a subir mis fic, a algunos les cambiare el nombre, obviamente hay unos que necesitan cierta edición, ya sea de ortografía o narración por lo que subiré un capitulo de cada fic diario hasta que suba todo lo que ya estaba y entonces continuare con lo nuevo.

No se si alguien de los que antiguamente me seguía aun leen fics de Ranma y disculparme por haber dejado las historias a media. ( este fic se llamaba novio de alquiler) y lo edite prácticamente por completo.

Saludos a todas (os) y espero sus comentarios

**Resumen **

Akane es una agobiada madre soltera que comienza a trabajar como publicista en "Dragones del placer" una agencia de acompañantes masculinos y su jefe le ensañara mucho más de lo que ella pretendía aprender.

**Prologo**

¡Akane! ¿Por qué no contestas? Como es posible, que no contestes el teléfono a tu propia madre, ¿Acaso eres una mujer tan ocupada que no tienes tiempo para tu familia? En fin, solo llamo para recordarte que solo faltan dos semanas para la fiesta de compromiso de Shampoo, se que para ti será difícil ver que se casa con Mousse, pero debes darte cuenta de que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y te han tenido el suficiente respeto para esperar un año para celebrar su compromiso y dos meses mas para casarse, además Mouse se hace cargo de la niña que tienes, cualquier otro se habría lavado las manos, después de todo, embarazarte para obligarlo a casarse contigo fue muy bajo, hasta para ti .

Ese fue el mensaje que Akane encontró en su contestador cuando llego a su pequeño departamento, no se mostró sorprendida, tampoco enfadada por el grotesco tono de voz, ni por las molestas palabras que su madre había utilizado, simplemente apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea única y luego borro el mensaje.

- No iras, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Nabiki, que acababa de entrar tras ella, era un poco mas alta que Akane, y el elegante corte de cabello que llevaba le daba un aire sofisticado, que en conjunto con su ropa, le daban hacían parecer una elegante mujer de negocios.

- Por supuesto que no iré - Akane se ofendió consigo misma por el solo hecho de pensar en asistir, no entendía como su familia pretendía que asistiera al compromiso del que fue su novio por 3 años y su hermana menor. Además estaba el hecho de que su madre no perdería oportunidad para recriminarle que su hermana menor se casaría antes que ella, y con amargura ella recordaba que hace un año ella creía que ese era el hombre con el que pasaría toda su vida.

- Oye Akane, no has pensado en rentar algo mas grande que esto, cuando Kasumi crezca necesitara mas espacio - Akane solo suspiro en respuesta, por supuesto que sabia que debería el espacio era demasiado pequeño para su hija, pero sus ahorros no eran suficientes como para mantenerse sin trabajar y costear un departamento de dos habitaciones, y no estaba dispuesta a tocar el dinero que Mousse depositaba en su cuenta corriente mes a mes, si tan solo supiera que el quería a la bebe, pero lamentablemente no era así, el ni siquiera pensaba darle el apellido, alegando que un hijo ilegitimo ensuciaría su reputación, y por supuesto tanto la familia de él, como su propia familia, habían estado de acuerdo con eso – Puedes demandar al idiota, yo puedo llevar el caso sin problemas – Nabiki era una abogada recién egresada, por opción propia, tomo un curso de post grado en Economía, por lo que no ejercía, sin embargo desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, había insistido en que ella debería demandarlo y exigirle que reconociera a Kasumi, ya que el bebe había sido obra de los dos.

- Ya te dije que no, no quiero que luego le recrimine a Kasumi que fue obligado a reconocerla como su hija, prefiero que ella crezca pensando que no tiene un padre - Akane era firme en su decisión de no exigirle a Mouse, lo ultimo que quería era volverse económicamente dependiente de él.

- Pues tu Madre querida se encargara de recriminarle a Kasumi o eso u esto otro -

- Lo se, hablare con ella respecto a eso, no quiero que mi bebe sepa de la identidad de su padre, si insisten en decir que es hija de Mousse, simplemente tendré que cortar relaciones con ellos – dijo Akane, mientras intentaba ordenar su pequeño departamento, que en realidad era una sola habitación grande, y un separador que dividía la cocina – comedor de la habitación

- Esa es lo mejor que has dicho en mucho tiempo – Nabiki sonreía.

- Siguen siendo mi familia Nabiki – Akane tomo el periódico del día, Kasumi estaba asistiendo a una guardería, ya que ella estaba decidida a encontrar empleo, poco antes de nacer Kasumi, obtuvo su titulo de Publicista, y sabia que con su hija tan pequeña, probablemente le costaría encontrar empleo, pero sus ahorros se estaban agotando y no quería tener que depender de alguien para mantener a su hija.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? Podemos compartir los gastos, Kasumi y tu podrían ocupar la habitación grande y yo puedo ocupar el cuarto mas pequeño –

- ¿Llevaras a tus amores a un departamento con una niña? – Nabiki era una joven de escasos recursos, había salido adelante y pagado sus estudios, trabajando en burdeles al principio y luego como una "prostituta de lujo" como a ella le gustaba llamarse, ganó mucho dinero, y ahorro mucho también, había dejado esa clase de vida hace casi un año, pero seguía siendo una mujer de vida nocturna, a la que le gustaban las fiestas y los hombres.

- Pueden pagar un hotel y si no pueden, pues no me sirven – Nabiki se encogió de hombros, de manera bastante orgullosa admitía que le gustaban los hombres con dinero

- Voy a pensarlo, ahora voy a buscar a Kasumi a la guardería, no quiero que este todo el día si no es necesario – Ambas fueron hasta la guardería, que quedaba a varias cuadras del departamento, una vez que se pudo despedir de la niña, Nabiki se marcho recordándole a Akane su propuesta de compartir departamento.

A la mañana siguiente Akane realizo su rutina de los últimos días, fue a dejar a Kasumi a la guardería, realizo algunas compras, reviso el periódico y su casilla de correo, también reviso su cuenta bancaria, la que le indicaba que comenzaba a quedar menos dinero, aunque suficiente como para poder mantenerse unos meses mas sin trabajar y todo gracias a una herencia que le había dejado su abuelo materno, su cuenta de ahorro solo aumentaba la cantidad de dinero, ya que Mousse depositaba todos los meses una cantidad enorme de dinero, tristemente era la manera que tenía de comprar su silencio y el anonimato de su hija, aunque ella no tocaba el dinero.

A las 11 de la mañana ya estaba en la entrada del edificio de Nabiki, para comunicarle su decisión de aceptar su propuesta, ya que después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que era un mejor barrio, más central y la guardería solo quedaba a una cuadra, además de que la seguridad era mucho mejor. El guardía ya la conocía por lo que la dejo subir al departamento de su amiga, sin problemas, golpeo un par de veces pero esta no salia.

- ¿Buscas a Nabiki? – al voltearse se encontró con un hombre alto y fornido, que parecía haber estado corriendo, ya que su piel brillaba por el sudor, incluso su cabello parecía húmedo y estaba todo revuelto, sus ojos azules la inspeccionaban, mientras ella no pudo evitar dejar de mirar el torso, al cual la húmeda musculosa se ceñía.

- Eh, si, soy una amiga – logro decir Akane finalmente, bajando la vista al suelo, ya que la mirada inquisitiva de él la intimidaba.

- Pues me la acabo de topar bajando las escaleras – Akane murmuro algo inentendible – Pero creo que no tardara ya que iba murmurando algo de una visita inesperada y que debía ir a la farmacia y volver.

- Oh – Akane se lamento por no poder decir algo mas, pero seguramente aquella visita de la que su amiga iba hablando era el periodo.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que Nabiki no te deje mucho tiempo esperando – el joven sonrió de manera amable y entro a su departamento, que resulto ser justo el que estaba frente al de su amiga. Mientras esperaba comenzó a imaginar su vida en ese departamento, como su hija daría sus primeros pasos en un espacio mucho más amplio, donde luego podría correr y tener su propia cuna en la habitación. Además de no tener miedo constante con los fuertes temblores que ocurrían últimamente, en su actual edificio, algunas paredes amenazaban con venirse abajo ante cualquier sismo fuerte. Estéticamente el edificio era mucho mas lindo, inspiraba tranquilidad, ya que no estaban aquellos vecinos ruidosos o fiesteros.

No pudo evitar recordar que sus planes con Mousse incluían un departamento como aquel, pero en un barrio exclusivo en Tokyo, con un enorme balcón, cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, jacuzzi, entre otras cosas, habían ido a ver el departamento e incluso habían pagado una parte, y ahora ese seria el hogar de Mousse y Shampoo, no pudo evitar que una ola de rabia la inundara, había estado tres años con él por tres años, se iban a casar, tenían planes para el futuro, y un día al llegar a casa lo encontró besándose con su hermana, al día siguiente formalizaron su relación y ella se entero de que llevaban por lo menos 4 meses viéndose a escondidas, y un mes después ella supo que estaba embarazada

- ¡Akane! – Nabiki acababa de llegar, acompañada de una joven alta, de cabello castaño y largo, aparentaba unos 20 y tantos años, vestía traje de oficina y el rostro levemente maquillado.

- Aquí te dejo Nabiki – La joven siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta por donde Akane vio entrar al joven, por lo que supuso ella seria su novia.

- No vemos Ukyo - Nabiki se despidió de la joven en cuanto esta entraba al departamento y luego se giro hacia Akane nuevamente - ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

- Si –

- Justamente necesitaba hablar contigo, así que entremos a mi hogar - con gestos graciosos le indico que entrara, una vez dentro le ofreció un refresco – Tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti.

- ¿En serio? –

- Si, pero necesitare que seas muy abierta de mente para esto – Nabiki comenzó a morderse el labio inferior – Se que necesitas el trabajo y por esto te lo estoy ofreciendo, la paga es muy buena, te pagaran la guardería, y podrás trabajar desde casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Pero? -

- ¿Has oído hablar de "dragones del placer"? – pregunto Nabiki.

- ¿No es algo así como una agencia de gigolós o algo así?- Akane conocía perfectamente el nombre de esa agencia y sabia el numero de contacto de memoria ya que fantaseaba con llamar y contratar sus servicios.

- Es una "agencia de acompañantes masculinos" – especifico Nabiki recalcando la parte de acompañantes masculinos – Pero además es la cadena de sex shop más grande a nivel nacional y el dueño es un viejo amigo y abrirá un par de negocios y necesita un publicista y yo le dije que tenía una amiga que necesitaba el empleo y que era buenísima en su trabajo, así que te hará una entrevista mañana por la tarde

- ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Ya le dijiste que iría – Akane simplemente se encogió de hombros y anoto en su agenda mental aquella entrevista - Nabiki, pensé en lo que me dijiste, y si aun sigue en pie la propuesta me gustaría venirme a vivir acá contigo.

- Eso es genial – un sonrisa sincera se dejo entrever en el rostro de Nabiki - ¿Cuándo te mudas?

- No se, creo que tardare en empacar y tengo que hablar con el arrendatario y todo eso, además aun no me has dicho cuanto tengo que pagarte por el arriendo -

- Nada, solo debemos compartir los gastos básicos, agua, luz, gas, gastos comunes y a la señora que viene a hacer el aseo y la comida -

- ¿Aseo y comida? – la verdad era que Akane nunca se había preguntado como Nabiki lograba mantener el departamento limpio y como era que no se moría de hambre.

- Ser dueña de casa no es lo mío, y tampoco lo tuyo – replicó, era muy conocido el hecho de que ninguna sabía cocinar, en una ocasión Akane incluso le había prendido fuego a un sartén.

- Ya me voy – Akane se despidió.

A la mañana siguiente Akane llevo a su hija a la guardería y luego se paso gran parte de la mañana buscando información acerca de la empresa "Dragones del placer" se encontró con que era una gran empresa actualmente, ya que tenía bastante poca competencia, abarcaba variados giros empresariales, pero todos relacionados con el sexo; la empresa había partido como una pequeña empresa que ofrecía servicios de acompañantes masculinos, les costó posicionarse puesto era una empresa muy exigente con sus clientes y se preocupaban por el bienestar de sus trabajadores, con el tiempo había pasado de ser una pequeña empresa de 10 trabajadores que solo ofrecía servicio de acompañantes a ser una empresa con más de 100 trabajadores y que también ofrecían "servicios domésticos", jóvenes que acudían a hacer el aseo, limpiar piscinas, cortar el pasto, entre otras tareas domesticas, obviamente con el toque sensual que marcaba a la empresa; posteriormente también habían comenzado con los sex shop y otros. Actualmente era una de las 100 empresas más productivas del país, a pesar de no ser de las más grandes.

Unas horas más tarde caminaba Akane se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Ranma Saotome e inmediatamente se escucho la voz de una mujer, haciéndola pasar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mismo joven del día anterior, pero ahora parecía haber salido recién de la ducha, llevaba una camisa blanca, fuera del pantalón, sin corbata y con los primeros tres botones abiertos, permitiendo ver el inicio de sus pectorales, un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a la parte de la ingle, permitiendo que se marcara un bulto de tamaño notable, estaba de pie al lado de un escritorio, mientras ordenaba unos papeles, en la silla del escritorio estaba tirada la chaqueta y la corbata.

- Permiso – solo en ese momento Akane se percato de la mujer que le había indicado que entrara, era la misma mujer que había visto el día anterior en dirección al departamento del vecino de Nabiki. Ukyo parecía molesta, pasó por su pasando a llevar parte de su brazo.

- Buenos días – Saludo Akane al joven, aun un poco sorprendida de que aquel chico fuera a ser su jefe, si la contrataba claro.

- Pasa, siéntate mientras ordeno esto – le dio la espalda para guardar los papeles en unos estantes, Akane se sorprendió mirando si los pantalones se le ajustaban también al trasero y resulto que tenia razón, podía apreciar como la tela marcaba un trasero firme y torneado, tosco; Ranma se volteo y la atrapo mirándolo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto – En primer lugar, Nabiki me mostró algunos de tus proyectos publicitarios, los que me gustaron muchos, es por eso que estas acá, no por que seas amiga de ella. En segundo lugar ¿Conoces el tipo de rubro de la empresa?

- Si, Nabiki me informo y busque información en internet -

- ¿Aun así estas dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros? -

- Por eso estoy aquí, el trabajo me parece un gran reto, sin animo de ofender, pero jamás pensé en trabajar en una empresa…. así –

- No me ofendes, creo que el dinero y la curiosidad mueven al ser humano – a pesar de su sonrisa, se mostraba muy profesional y distante, como correspondía - Dp es una empresa que nació como una agencia de acompañantes masculinos.

- Algo leí al respecto -

- Puedes llamarlos gigoló, acompañantes, como quieras, la idea nació del hecho de que nadie se preocupaba de si un gigoló era maltratado, golpeado, chantajeado o amenazado, es por esto que yo cree la agencia Dragones del placer, la agencia pasa a ser un intermediario entre los clientes y los chicos, haciendo que todo sea mas transparente, el precio de los servicios que presta la agencia es alto, lo que permite que no cualquier persona pueda acceder a ella, además de una serie de normas de seguridad y contratos de confidencialidad, de parte de los trabajadores y los clientes.

- Las clientas, querrás decir – Ranma sonrió de manera misteriosa.

- Acá tenemos todo tipo de clientes, tanto hombres como mujeres – dijo Ranma – Además ofrecemos ciertos servicios domésticos, supongo que leíste algo al respecto – al decir esto no pudo evitar una picara sonrisa – Lo que más busco en un publicista es que se ocupe de la imagen de la empresa, que esta resalte por sobre la competencia y no de manera grotesca ni sexualizada – él le enseño un afiche en donde aparecía un joven extremadamente atractivo, sin camisa, lavando los platos.

- Entiendo la idea – el cerebro de Akane ya estaba trabajando para crear un par de afiches y transmitir lo que el quería - Yo creo que mañana tendré varias ideas para los afiches

- Perfecto, mañana vemos también el asunto de tu contrato con el jefe de recursos humanos – Ranma extendió su mano para tomar la de Akane y depositar un suave beso en ella, Akane pensé que el joven había dejado sus labios más de lo necesario ya que sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aun tengo dudas sobre el nombre del fic y el nombre de la empresa, se aceptan sugerencias.


End file.
